UnderTale: The Comment-Driven Story!
by agklover1221
Summary: A average story but with a twist choose your own adventure for example (romance Toriel, seduce sans with puns, ask papyrus where babys come from) WARNING WARNING has Spelling errors idc to fix (NOW CANCELLED)
1. Chapter 1

I slowly woke up, "Huh" i say, as i realize it is dark and there's slight pain, i looked down and say a bed of golden flower's broke my fall.  
"Where am i?" i wonder as i start to look around, i soon find a door shaped hole in the wall, I walk inside and i see pitch blackness except for one spot in the middle,  
with a flower in it, "Howdy" it says, startling me, "Who are you?" i say.  
"Why,I'm Flowey, Flowey The Flower, You must new to The UnderGround"  
"Underground?"  
"Yes, The UnderGround Under Mt. Ebott!"  
" So thats where i supposedly fallen"  
"So let me show you, how things work around here"  
I Gasp in pain as my SOUL suddenly rips out of my body and floats in mid-air "in here, LOVE is shared through, White Liquid!"  
"Come get some!" Flowey Says.  
"That doesin't look like anything kids would touch" I think in my head "Tears" come flying to my SOUL, i avoid them all, because i think thats cum "DONT TRY TO MAKE ME TOUCH CUM, YOU PERVERT,I'M ONLY A LITTLE KID"  
Flowey's Face shifted into a Nightmarish Scowl "Looks like you missed, lets try again, ok BUDDY!"  
More "Liquid" Comes my way I avoid them again, cause thats is totally cum Flowey's Face shifted into a Abominational Scowl "YOU KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE, DONT YOU, YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER!"  
"DIE" Flowey Says I say a Prayer as the liquid gets closer and closer, until it DISSAPEARED,  
and a flame comes and knocks him away (THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER,MAKE SURE TO COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO ME TO DO NEXT,CAUSE IF YOU DONT, THIS STORY WONT GO ANYWHERE) 


	2. Chapter 2

i back away as suddenly a creepy looking goat lady appears "Don't Worry my child, i am Toriel, Caretaker of the ruins" Toriel says "are you going to eat me?" i say in slight fear. Toriel just lets out a little laugh and says "No, my child i only eat snails and pies"  
"so how are you not so fat?" i say (NARRATER)  
at this moment ? knew, he fuked up (NARRATER)  
-(Main Guys POV)-  
Toriel let out a face of gods wrath but then quickly calmed down,  
"um i think i shouldint have said that" i say a little bit out loud "no, you shouoldint have said that" toriel says a bit with her face scrunched up "um, my child lets just move on shall we?" toriel said with slight anger "k" i replyed Toriel then took ?'s hand and led him through the door "whaoh"i say as i touch this weird little star in the leaves (Being in the ruins fills you with Akwardness, Hp fully saved)  
Toriel leads me through the door, doing puzzles like switches eventually we reach the spike puzzle (pacifise on dummy)  
"my child this puzzle is too dangerous, let me lead you through this puzzle" toriel says as she takes my hand and (attempts to) lead me through the puzzle unfortunetly, i stepped on a spike, because i got distracted because of this strange tall man appearing and dissappearing almost immediatly "HOLY FUK" i swear out loud as my foot touches a spike pad and spikes go through my foot "...(toriels brain processing)...MY CHILD"  
toriel freaks out and lifts me up in the air making me slam into the wall "UGH" i moan as i hit the wall "FML" i whisper as i black out. 


	3. Chapter 3?

I slowly woke up on this strange looking bed too big for me, all of a sudden i see Toriel leaning over me, her features oddly defined given more shape "Hello my child..." she purs as i lean up in the bed, "i trust you had a good night sleep" she says.  
"But, i stepped on a spike and you threw me to the wall?" i say in confusion.  
"No my child we did something more exciting" she replies (NARRATER)  
at this point, ?'s mind thinks something is wrong (NARRATOR)  
-NORMAL-  
"um what do you mean more exciting" i say in slight suspicion "we did something like this!" she says as she lifts up her robe to reveal a weird dog, that basically flew out from her crotch area, onto my face "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP" the dog says as the dream fades -REAL NORMAL (not dream)-  
"AHHHH!" i scream as i wake up from the perverse dream Toriel walks in my room not hearing my scream since the room is soundlocked?  
"oh Hello my child" she says as she walks in with a butter scotch pie "hello toriel" i say as she hands me the pie "i made you a pie" she says sweetly?  
"aw thank you toriel" i say as i take a bite out the pie all of a sudden im feeling drowsy "huh whats in this pie" i say drowsy "oh my child just some butterscotch and cinnanom AND POSION" "Toriel" says as i fall asleep -2 hours later-  
"ughhh what happened" i say as i waked up i look around the room and all of a sudden Toriel comes in, dressed in a bikini? and lube i recognised fomr the human world (dont ask me why)  
"..." my face says to toriel "oh hello my child, do you like this costume, i made it for "special people"  
? BRAIN PROCCESSING 40%  
70%  
100%  
"WAHT THE FUUUUUUUUUK" i scream "FUK THIS SHIT IM OUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT" i say as i run downstairs hoping to find a door a door is there and i run to it opening it to a room with a tiny flower 


	4. Mini-Chapter

i walked into the room and closed the door quickly 'PHEW GLAD I GOT OUT OF THE CREEPY GOAT LADYS HOUSE" i say to myself all of a sudden flowey with a little goat face says "shes not creepy" they say "uh yah she is SHE TRYED TO MOLEST ME" i say "WhA-WHAT, No MOM would never do that" the tiny flower says "wait shes your MOM!?" i say with shock "yah" he says "well she tryed to molest me sooooooooo" i say with akwardness "well she DID have a fetish for human children..."  
"someone needs to talk to her"  
"un yah, uhhh this is too akward just go on ahead" flowey says "ok" i say as i walk outside the door and into a snowy place 


	5. Chapter 4 (redesign)

i pushed the doors to see snow?, "how does snow get to the underground" i say as my feet crush the snow like little ants below me, i walk into a creepy forest after a while i found a stick, its too heavy to pick up, so i leave it alone and wander, the sticks crack behind me, "MURDERER" i scream as i run through the snow running for my life, i run through this weird bridge whos bars are too wide,so i run towards not paying anymind, i evuanetually find a place where theres a lamp and a post, all of a sudden i see a tall skeleton "HUMAN!" the strange tall skeleton screams out, and holds his hand out "You shall not pass, by the orders of the royal guard i command you to stop, for my name isint THE GREAT PAPYRUS"  
Papyrus says. All of a sudden a tiny skeleton walks out from under papyrus, "Huh, hey kiddo, i didint see you there, i guess i was bone-tired" the short skeleton says "AGHHHHHHHH SANS I HAD IT WITH YOUR PUNS" papyrus basically screams "guess that didint tickle your, funny bone, there" sans says Papyrus has this angry face and he just walks away "well guess thats over with" san says walking close "anyways im sans, sans the skeleton and the skeleton that just walked away is papyrus"  
i have this really derp face, so sans says "uhh...kiddo you ok there" sans says "yah just really weird, what just happens" i say as i start to walk over where the big skeleton is "hey uh..kiddo" sans says as i turn around "yah?" i say "can you make my brother happy? by playing his games" sans says "uh yah sure,ok" i reply i walk over to the next room, with sans and papyrus appearing out of nowhere "HUMAN, you shall not continue any farther, by the order of ASGORE, you will be captured and sent to the capital, after that im not sure what happens."  
papyrus states, "continue on to the next room if you dare" papyrus says and walks over to the next room, sans follows.  
"huh that is weird" i think to myself as i walk over the next room.  
"Human, you shall not pass this puzzle, this is a electricity maze if you touch the walls with this orb on my head, you will get zapped"  
"so go on ahead human" papyrus says i walk over barely reaching the maze when papyrus gets shocked. "uh papyrus i think the human is suppose to hold the orb" sans says to papyrus "oh right" papyrus says as he gives me the orb and also traces the path"  
"alright then" i say as i follow papyrus's footsteps through the path.  
"HUMAN, you got through the puzzle, TOO EASILY IN FACE" papyrus exclaims "well i guess i saw through your plan" i say with a smug smirk "NGAHHHHH" papyrus yells as he continues in the next room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, i got through Papyrus's puzzles, which were really hard, ESPECIALLY the ice and switch puzzle (The one with the rock with sans on it)  
i kept slipping and eventually i got all the switches done, then i fell down due to the dang ice, which made me even more mad, so i kinda cheated and broke a branch off a nearby tree, and used it to stab into the ice, to cheat my way across.  
2 hours later i made it to snowdin, after Papyrus nearly killed me by slipping on snow, and pressing the death button, which caused all the traps to go off, I managed to slip across the traps and make it to Snowdin. (PRESENT) As i walked through the snowy town, i saw a SAVE point, so i went to touch it to usually save and something strange happened. Instead of the usual "Doing _ fills you with determination" some strange symbols appeared,  
which i recognised as Wingdings which i knew on the surface. Then the box glitched back into its orginal state and i was able to leave, i wondered around town a little bit and eventually walked into this bar known as grillby's. Sans was there drinking some ketchup. "Gross" i though to myself as i walked in and sat down next to sans "oh Heya Kiddo" sans said while still staring at his bottle, "Hi sans" i said, while Grillby just stared at me with his non-eyes. i looked back at sans, and he was asleep "Wow, he must have been tired" i said mostly to myself. As i turned to the bartender, to order a burger. Grillby's pressed a button under the counter, and actived the alarms "ASOUIHDA" i screamed in shock, and gibberish, as doors started to close, and monsters started rushing out except for sans. i carried the heavy guy "Geez sans, workout more" i said as i ran for the door. But as i was about to go outside, something hot and ropey, wrapped around me and i threw sans outside the door.  
"Where do you think your going...HUMAN!" a voice said as i turned around. Grillby was there, looking absoulute PISSED. as he punched me in the face with his flaming fist. "HEY bro, whats your problem" i said as i scrambled away from him. "Well, first of all HUMAN, we don't want your rotten,vile corrupted kind here"  
he said as he walked towards me, i was backed into a corner,and i screamed, until i heard a voice outside "Hey kiddo whats going on out there!?" Sans said sounding worried. "SANS HELP GRILLBY IS TRYING TO KI-" i wasin't able to finish my sentence as grillby picked me up and threw me out the window. I moaned in pain and looked up at sans, before i fell unconciounce.  
(SANS POV)

i looked at the human, and then at grillby's, "Grillby what did you DO! to the human" i yelled. as grillby turned to face me "That human was a waste of space, and life. All humans should DIE" grillbys said with a wicked smile on his face "That human was innocent! and you know it, you been Changed ever since the War. Humans are not all bad" i replied Grillbys looked at me, with a Unholy raged face "Sans...you been friends with HUMANS!, you are not MONSTER, you are HUMAN, and therefore you should DIE"  
grillbys said as he started launching glasses of Fire at me i dodged and said "Its, a beutiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and on days like these, Bartenders like you, (My eye starts shining light blue)  
L" i said as i launched my Gaster blasters and bones at grillby's ( Grillby Hp: 34/100)  
Grillby launched an onslaught and onslauight and glasses at me, but i dodged every single one, while gaster blasters hurt grillby and destroyed his resturant (Grillby Hp: 1/100) finally Grillby had only 1 hp left "So come on grillby, we can still be pals, i can forgive you, hey just come here kiddo and give me a hug" i said trying to look like i was actually gonna forgive him (Human Pov)  
i moaned as i started waking up to sounds of a intense fight, i looked up and saw grillby walking to sans, head hanging low, to hug? him.  
Then i looked all around snowdin, buildings were destroyed, fire and bones were everywhere, and then i heard sounds of large amounts of water being poured, i looked up and sans was hugging grillby pouring water, on him while he DIED, grillby soon fell to the ground and faded to dust.  
"Huh?" i said looking to the dust. "Sans...what did you do to grillby" i said "Well uhhhhh, he tryed to kill me so i had to kill him back in self defence" sans said looking sheepishly. "..." i sat there looking dumbfounded "Well what are we going to to tell the people, there homes are all destroyed, and they been in hiding for 4 hours now"  
Sans just shrugged "they can fix it, hey wanna go to waterfall?" the skeleton said "sure" i said, "well i would take a shortcut, but my magic is all out, so i guess we'll walk." 


	7. Cancelled!

Listen guys, i know some of you guys liked this story, but well, i lost interest in it, and i didint even start the terraria fanfiction like i said i would (sorry spidersblood theres just no good way to start the story with my level of skill)  
so i might re-make this story, just so i can remaster it. So sorry guys, and no im not removing it because of the bad reviews, listen when you leave a bad review, your suppose to tell me what i did wrong, not just do this : OMG! YOU SPELL LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD!"  
what did i do wrong, i will never know, because you didint leave a proper bad review telling me what i did wrong and what i can do to fix it so i will leave the original version up, (For memories and things) 


End file.
